Cult of the Inpolo
The Cult of the Inpolo was a cult that was publicly known by 1995 DR in the land of Zacatame. They follow the philosophy of Cyric in which the gods should be rejected at all costs, and that private matters should take precedence over all others. That liberty should be allowed as such to the individual. History Inception Tlaiximati's disappearance in early 1993 DR came at a time in which the climate Itenco Atl was starting to shift for the worst. With weird climate behaviors, gods no longer being active, and no answers to some of the larger problems found, people were starting to shift away from their belief in each of their gods. The change wasn't so subtle however for the Tlacatli (Human like race of Itenco Atl). A star lawyer by the name of Cyric was very vocal after the deity's disappearance. He called for a time of change. That things needed to be done by the Tlacatli without Tlaiximati's guidance since it seems he and the other gods no longer wanted to be around the people of Itenco Atl. This message resonated with a surprisingly large amount of people in Zacatame, though was spurned by the current leaders. Cyric however started holding meetings at temples, libraries, public stages, and other venues to speak to those who would hear him out. He talked about how gods were unnecessary. That people should pursue self interest. That this land had been too communal for too long. As more people accepted this message, meeting places suddenly became exclusively Inpolo properties and the Inpolo name was coined. Growth The individualistic philosophy of the Inpolo was very well received and as people started talking, more people became involved. These people started forming committees to pass laws, ordinances, and other similar legislation to allow for people to not have to give so much of themselves for the communities. Along with that, people started to change the architecture of the city into styles from the outside Itenco Atl that Cyric and non-Tlacame citizens of Zacatame talked about. That's when their symbol would start to be displayed in 1995 DR It wasn't until 1999 DR that people gathering in Inpolo places had their etzli start to glow purple. These people's behaviors also changed subtly. They would start to eat more, drink more, be more aggressive, be more sloven, succumb to procrastination, or fall into other vices in a nearly unnoticeable level. The more noticeable behavior change was how they had a sort of hive mind. These people, when struck by a cause, would mobilize quickly and would not cease until accomplished. It was frightful for anyone that was not in the Inpolo and this mobility faced harsh opposition by the Chichuac, Estefenotil, and Quelmoc. The staggering amount of people that were in the group by the year 2004 got Estefenotil and Quelmoc to back down. They could not force their will on the people without being authoritarian, and it wasn't yet bringing harm to the society. The cultists started wearing purple robes in 2006. They sought out commoners that believed in Tlaiximati and try to change them to the Inpolo mindset. Whenever someone was targeted, they would either become Inpolo, or they would choose to move out of the area. It wasn't until 2012 that the Inpolo started being openly violent to those that still believed in Tlaiximati. Those people were starting to get run out of Concuitl including Estefenotil and his family. In that same year, a lot of the initial members of the Cult of the Inpolo were visibly affected by their vices. Those in the Inpolo did not mind these vices, claiming liberation and individualism. Anyone outside of the Inpolo could tell it was being destructive. At that point however, the Inpolo had control over Concuitl, and there was little anyone outside of the Cult could do. War Against the Inpolo A wall project was started by the Inpolo in the capital of Zacatame in 2015 DR, and the cult was being strict as to what could come in and out of the city. In 2016 DR, they started building over the central pyramid of the city to make a tower, and a bubble was raised around Concuitl to keep anyone not Inpolo out. Anyone within the bubble that were not Inpolo were kept in prison camps. A siege started by the Chichuac after the bubble. But the Inpolo keep their grip on the capital.Category:Browse Category:Inpolo Factions Category:Factions